Blue Bloods: A Thin Blue Line
by devildog3479
Summary: Sequel to Friends, family and love ones. Jamie is shot while saving a child during the gun battle with the robbery crew. Now the Reagan's, and NYPD are searching for the remaining member of the crew. Can Frank maintain his steadfast demeanor? Can Danny and Erin remain objective with his brother fighting for life? How will Janko's revelations about effect her and Jamie at the 12th?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.

 **A Thin Blue Line**

 **Prologue**

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Doctor Andrew Parker was the on call surgeon for the ER that evening. He had just finished stitching up a car accident victim. For Dr. Parker what he was doing now was different than what he had been doing. Dr. Parker for six years had served in the United States Army serving in Iraq and Afghanistan, trying to put back together young bodies torn apart by IED's and pitched urban battles. Then one day he reached a point, where he resigned his commission and took the job at St. Victors. This was easier than combat hospital at least according to him.

"Dr. Parker?" A nurse called after knocking on the door of the where the Doctor was cleaning up.

"Yes Nurse Kelly?" Dr. Parker said after turning his head.

"We received a call. An officer with gunshots wounds is inbound. Be here in a couple minutes." Nurse Kelly told the doctor. She looked down at her notes. "Looks pretty serious."

"Prep Trauma Bay one, and call the blood bank and have them on standby." Doctor Parker ordered coming out of the room. Nurse Kelly nodded and moved to the phone. He moved towards the entrance of the ER. A small team was already out there. "Coming by ambulance?"

"No squad car." One of the nurses reported. They heard the sirens and saw the car tear into the lot coming straight towards them. A team with a gurney was coming outside as the car pulled to a stop.

"Over here." Eddie Janko called out to the team who was moving as soon as the car stopped. She opened the door and started to pull the person in the back out.

"Hold on officer we got…" One of the nurses started to say when she realized who it was. "Oh my god, its Jamie."

"Who?" Dr. Parker asked as the team was carefully moving the unconscious and severely wounded officer out of the car.

"Linda Reagan's brother in law." The nurse answered as they loaded him onto the gurney. She shut the door. "He's the police commissioner's youngest."

"Right now he's our patient. Let's move people." Dr. Parker order as the team started to wheel the gurney with Jamie on it into the ER with Ortega and Eddie behind them. "I need B/P, pulse, full work up, cross and match, and get the OR on standby."

The team wheeled its way through the ER and towards a trauma bay. They wheeled the gurney to a stop and put the brakes on. A nurse was already cutting through the shirt, while another was working on cutting the pants after removing Jamie's equipment belt. Eddie was a couple steps behind when she was stopped by a nurse.

"Officer you need to wait out here." The nurse ordered who blocked the path into the trauma bay.

"Ma'am you don't understand that's my partner." Eddie pleaded while in tears, trying to get around the nurse.

"I understand that officer, but you need to let us help him." The nurse stated blocking the path of Eddie again.

"I understand ma'am but that's my partner." Eddie again pleaded through her sobs still trying to get to Jamie. She wanted to tell him more, how she loved him since day one, wanted to marry him and have his children. "Ma'am please."

"I'm sorry. We'll find you." The nurse said pushing Eddie back towards Ortega and closing the bay doors.

"Janko, come on, he'll be alright." Ortega said to Eddie pulling her into a bear hug. Eddie broke down in his arms, not knowing if her partner, friend and love will make it.

 **New York City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"You have to understand Frank, your daughter in law's shooting at a hospital is bringing an issue to the front." The mayor of New York Carter Poole said leaning back a little bit from his desk. "The council, the NYPD and I were getting hit hard in the press. The council wanted to see what it would cost."

"At the safety of the constituents that they promise to represent." Frank Reagan replied to the mayor's statement. He shifted in his seat. "Mr. Mayor, while it would make the hospitals safer, it would put the citizens at more risk, not to mention my officers."

"Nobody wants to pay for the increases Frank, and nobody wants to take officers off the street. We'll find a way to do this." Mayor Poole countered Frank's statement as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor, Commissioner." Detective Abigail Baker said as she came in. Both men noticed the look of fear and sadness on her face. "I'm sorry sir this is important. It's Sgt. Renzulli"

"Excuse me Mr. Mayor." Frank said getting to his feet quickly walking over to Baker. "What hospital?"

"St. Victor's sir, and sir, its Jamie." Baker replied as calmly as she could.

"Frank I…." Mayor started to say rolling towards them after hearing the name of Sgt. Renzulli.

"Excuse me sir." Frank said walking out of the mayor's office with his detail racing head to get to the car. Frank pulled out his cell to make the calls.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"I hate this part of the job partner." Reagan said typing into forms on his computer. They had just finished up with meeting with IA over their discharge of weapons at the warehouse and Muhammad Hassan.

"Yeah, but he did it to himself Reagan. You can't fault yourself for that." Baez answered her partner's statement while typing in her information onto the same form she would have to file.

"Yeah, but we should be heading home already." Reagan replied finishing up another page of the paperwork. His phone rang and he looked at the screen. "It's the commissioner. I'll see if you can change the forms."

Baez smiled at the comment as Danny answered his phone. "Yes commissioner." Yet Baez saw the color drain from her partners face.

"What is it Reagan?" Baez asked.

"Its Jamie." Danny replied getting up and putting on his coat, grabbing his weapon, and keys. Baez was right behind him. Danny placed another phone call.

 **District Attorney's officer**

 **Manhattan New York**

"Laura will you please make sure that Mr. Sorenson received the copy of the evidence report before you leave?" Erin requested to her assistant as she was gathering her stuff to leave for the evening.

"Yes Ms. Reagan. You have a good night." Laura answered as Erin closed her door and started to walk towards the elevator.

"You too." Erin said as she stopped and pressed the button to call the elevator. Her phone rang and she noticed it was her father. The doors opened to let her on. "Hey Dad, I'm about to get on…."

Erin let the doors close as she received the messege from her dad. She started to tear up but she kept her composure long enough to place a call to her daughter to give her the news.

 **Danny and Linda's home**

 **Staten Island, New York**

"Hey mom when is dad coming home?" Jack asked as he set the table for dinner.

"In a little while honey. He had some paperwork to finish." Linda said coming down the stairs carefully with her friend from the hospital Lucy after Linda had showered. "Thanks Lucy, you didn't have to stay."

"Oh I don't mind. Sam is working a swing tour, and Janet is spending the night at friends." Lucy replied helping Linda to the couch. She was also married to a police officer, so she knew about the life.

Linda's cellphone rang at the same time did Lucy's. Linda smiled as she looked at the screen. "Hey Danny you on…."

Linda's face drain as did Lucy who received the news from the hospital. Linda yelled for the boys to shut off dinner as Lucy helped Linda get her stuff and the boys together as they were leaving to get to St. Victors.

In Bay Ridge, Henry was being picked up by local precinct car after Ghomerly contacted the precinct to pick up the former PC and bring him to the hospital. Henry was waiting by the door after receiving the phone call from Frank. Across the city, the Reagan family was racing to be there for Jamie.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Okay, breath sounds good on both sides, no fluid buildup." Dr. Parker said after listening to Jamie's breathing. He listen then to the heart. "Heart is erratic right now. What's his pressure?"

"80/60." One of the nurses said after taking a look on the screen. "His pulse ox is also low too doctor."

"Bullet might have nicked something. Where's that blood." Dr. Park asked as he felt around the back of Jamie. "Okay no exit wound."

"Blood is on the way doctor. We had to wait for the match." Another nurse said as she forced fluid from an IV into Jamie who was still unconscious.

"What is he?" The nurse who recognized Jamie said.

"B positive."

"Okay. I need that blood now, tell them to hurry up." Dr. Parker ordered to which a nurse nodded and left the trauma bay. "How's the leg wound look?"

"Not bad doctor, no major damage doctor." Another nurse replied as she finished checking the leg wound.

"I heard that we have an officer….." The Chief of Staff Dr. Johnathan Franklin said as he walked in and noticed who was on the gurney. "Oh god, Its Linda's….."

"John right now he's a patient, and we need to save him." Dr. Parker told his boss who nodded and grabbed some gloves. "What's his pressure now?"

"70/50." A nurse replied to the question as she looked at the screen. "Pulse ox is also dropping too."

"He's bleeding out internally." Dr. Parker said exasperated. He looked around at the group. "Where the hell is my blood?"

"Right here doctor." The nurse, who went out to check on the blood, replied. "I have six units."

"Hang two and force them in. Have the remaining on standby. Call the OR and tell them to get more as well." Dr. Parker said to the nurse who nodded.

"He's not going to make it to the OR if we can't stabilize his pressure." Dr. Franklin said as he began to assist on Jaime.

"I know." Dr. Parker said. He looked at the wound and decided on a course of action. "Get me an abdomen kit and an internal suture kit."

A nurse quickly went to a drawer to retrieve the items while Dr. Franklin look at Dr. Parker. "Andrew what are you doing?"

"Patching a hole before he dies." Dr. Parker answered the question as the nurse brought over the abdomen kit and sutures. "I need help on suction."

Dr. Franklin nodded and moved around to help Dr. Parker. As soon as he was ready, Dr. Parker used the kit to make an incision into Jamie's abdomen Blood filled the area near the wound as Dr. Franklin began to suction out the blood as Dr. Parker searched for the cause of the bleeding.

"Found it. Bullet nicked the right iliac artery." Dr. Parker said after find the problem. He motioned over a nurse to hold the small intestine aside while he worked on the patch. "Bullet just missed hitting the small intestine."

"How did that happen?" Dr. Franklin asked as he watched Dr. Parker make the patch.

"Doctors." A nurse called holding up Jamie's equipment belt. "The bullet ricocheted off a magazine from his pouch."

"Damn." Dr. Parker said as he was finishing of the patch. He looked at the nurse. "What's his pressure now?"

"Stabilizing at 65/45 and starting to come up a bit." A nurse said.

"Alright, this patch won't last long, pump the other units in him on the way to the OR." Dr. Parker ordered as he removed the tools from Jamie's gurney. "Let's go."

As the trauma team was preparing to move Jamie, Frank walked into the waiting room of hospital. Several of Jamie's platoon were there after being relieved by the midnight tour and more were on the way in. As soon as the word got out the next shift started to show up to relieve them. Frank walked over to Eddie who was with her fellow officers.

"Officer Janko." Frank said as he walked over. The officers in the waiting room jumped to their feet. "As you were. How you doing Eddie?"

"Worried about Jamie sir." Eddie said in between tear. They assembled officers heard from Ortega what Jamie and Eddie said to each other while on the way to the hospital. Eddie just looked at her boss without looking around. "He lost conscious and was pretty bad sir when we brought him in."

"Frank." Dr. Franklin called out as he came into the waiting room. He over to where Frank was standing.

"John, how's my boy?" Frank asked Dr. Franklin.

"They got him stabilize enough to move to surgery Frank. The bullet nicked an artery." Dr. Franklin quickly explained. He looked over at the group that was there. "Dr. Parker is the best as he comes, combat doctor. We'll come and get you."

Frank watched as the chief of staff of the hospital walked away.

+++++++++++++++++++++Feel free to leave Reviews please it helps me.++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone for the reviews, I greatly appreciate it.

 **Chapter 1**

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Despite the hour, the surgical waiting room was packed with people. The Reagan family sat near the doors leading to surgery while Jamie's comrades filled the back of the waiting room. Eddie, found herself sitting in between the two groups, not quite sure where to be. She also knew that most of the platoon had found out what she and Jamie had said to each other enroute to the hospital, but right now she didn't care. Garrett and Gormley were also standing towards the back on their phones dealing with matters concerning the commissioner. Garrett was able to corral the press in the parking lot with the assistance of hospital security and a couple units from the local precinct.

"Commissioner." Gormley said after quietly walked over to commissioner. Frank looked over at him and got up from the chair as the family sat quietly. Erin held Nicky head in her lap, while Danny, Linda and the boys were leaning against the walls in chairs, while Henry kept a watch on the door. Frank, Gormley, and Garrett met away from the group. "We have a situation sir."

"Seems to be a day for it." Frank remarked with his usual gruffness. Since the word had gotten out that the Jamie was severely wounded, the entire NYPD was out looking for the final suspect, minus the 20 or so members of Jamie's platoon. "What is the situation?"

"Officer Janko has a command discipline submitted against her." Gormley said in a low tone so none of the people in the area could her him. He held up his phone. "Got a call from 1PP. It seems that their Lieutenant wanted Officer Janko to stay for the shooting team, while another unit brought Jamie to the hospital. She refused his orders a couple times, and when the Lieutenant threaten to suspend her, she said and I quote "Suspend me.""

"That explains the full voice mail box I got of reporters asking me about an officer telling off a superior." Garrett remarked looking down at his phone as Frank stifled a snort.

"She was looking out for her partner." Frank remarked turning around and looking back towards the waiting room. "Worst kept secret in the precinct."

"Frank?" Garrett said in the confusion and then he saw the same look on Gormley's face that Frank had on his. "Are you serious? Jamie and his partner?"

"Not officially, but after this who knows?" Frank remarked turning back around and saw the look on Garrett's face. "No one is going to know."

"You don't think one of those hundreds of reporters aren't going to find out." Garrett stated again holding up his phone.

"Garrett, no one is going to tell them anything." Gormley remarked.

"Blue wall of silence?" Garrett asked looking at Gormley

"No out of respect and privacy for their follow officers." Frank remarked looking back towards the waiting room. Eddie had gotten up and grabbed a cup of coffee and was talking to several of her comrades. "Garrett, if you get any request for comments or clarification, ask them to sit on it."

"I'll try." Garrett remark again looking down at his phone as he received another 20 text messages asking for a statement.

"Also sir, Danny has been requested to work the case." Gormley remarked. He looked at Frank and Garrett. "Chiefs of D's thinks Danny maybe the best person to lead this."

"Garrett." Frank said looking over at his DCPI.

"On it." Garrett remarked.

As Frank was handling the situation regarding Eddie, Danny got up from his family and move towards Eddie who was again sitting down in between the family and her fellow officers. He took the seat next to her. "Hey Eddie."

"Detective." Eddie said without even breaking eye contact from the surgery door.

"It's Danny. Look I wanted to say thank you." Danny told her, which got her to take her eyes off the door. "Some of the guys told me what you did at the scene, and Ortega told me what you said in the car. I'm glad it was you that was with him, because you make him happy and you were the last thing he saw before arriving here."

Eddie broke down in tears again as she leaned on Danny's shoulders. "I wanted to be in the room with him Danny as they were working on him. To be there for him."

"I know." Danny replied as he put his arms around her. He looked over at his wife, who gave him a smile.

The doors to the surgery opened. Everyone in the room stood as Dr. Parker walked out into the waiting room to his surprise which was filled with officers and family. Frank saw the doctor and walked on over.

"Doctor, how's my son?" Frank came out and asked as the family gathered around him.

"He's going to be fine commissioner." Dr. Parker said to the relief of everyone in the room that heard him. He looked around before continuing. "We were able to repair the damage that the bullet did the iliac artery, which we'll monitor closely for any signs of infection or embolism. The thigh was mainly all muscle damage. He'll spend the next few days in the ICU, and if he looks good, he'll transfer to a regular room. He should be home in a couple weeks if everything is good."

"When can we see him doctor?" Henry asked.

"He's being moved to recovery, so about half-hour to an hour." Dr. Parker answered the question and looked over at the rest of the family and the officers assembled. "He's lucky to have all of you."

There were thank yous from room. Dr. Parker turned to go back into surgery when Erin called out to him. "Doctor what about the bullets?"

"Recovered and turned over. Your brother was lucky. One bullet richoeted off a magazine or otherwise the artery may have been severed. The one from the thigh was simple into the muscle." Dr. Parker answered coming back towards the group again. He looked at the group again. "Look I'm know that wasn't what you wanted to hear, yet I think he had someone watching over him today."

Everyone thanked the Doc again and went back to sitting back down or milling about. Eddie was getting hugs from a lot of her platoon mates, and lot were leaving to head home after receiving the news. Frank walked over as the last member said good bye to Eddie.

"Eddie." Frank said as the last platoon member left the waiting room. She stood at attention which she noticed. "At ease, and relax."

"Sir." Eddie said taking a more at ease positon.

"Thank you for being there with Jamie." Frank told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked her directly in the eyes. "We all know how Jamie feels about you, and by your reaction today, you feel the same."

"Yes sir I do." Eddie replied to Frank. She was more at ease now than ever before. She looked directly into her bosses face. "I love him sir."

Frank nodded his understanding and pulled her into a hug which surprised her a little bit. Once the hug was released, he looked at her again. "You know you will probably face disciplinary action?"

"Yes sir and right now I don't care." Eddie said with a smile, to which Frank returned.

Frank saw Gormley, Danny and Garret waiting for him. He clasped her shoulder again and made his way over to them. "Detective, you have been assigned this case. Let me know now if you want out of it?"

"No sir." Danny replied. He looked over at his family. Linda nodded at him.

"Very well. I want this case done by the numbers so is there isn't any reason to question the validity of the arrest." Frank said getting nods of from Garrett, Gormley, and Danny. He looked at everyone. "Let's get this son of a bitch."

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the squad room and noticed it was little bit busier than usual. His partner had taken the car back to the squad to begin collecting everything that was known, while Danny stayed with his family. Now back, Danny got a cup of coffee before sitting back down.

"What's with all the bodies?" Danny asked already knowing the answer.

"They started to showing up as soon as the news came down. They are looking for last suspect." Baez said without looking up from the information she was looking at. "Glad to hear about Jamie."

"Thanks Baez. But you don't know how lucky he actually was." Danny said logging into his computer and taking a big sip of his coffee. He explained what the doctor told them.

"Geez what are the chances of that?" Baez asked finally looking up from pile of paperwork on the desk.

"Probably the same as me winning the lotto." Danny said with a small smile. He looked over at the pile of papers on Baez's desk. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, its preliminary reports from the scene." Baez replied to the question handing over some of the paperwork. "They're still working down there, but they counted over forty rounds fired by our guys and the suspects."

"What about these guys?" Danny asked.

"Running the prints now, should have an answer in an hour or so." Baez replied to the question. She looked at one of the reports. "Why the hell did Jamie break cover?"

"Detective you want to see this." A uniform said turning up the volume of the TV. The news was on in the squad room.

"Once again our top story tonight. Officer Jamieson Reagan, the police commissioners' youngest son, was severely injured earlier this evening while engaged in a gun battle with a gang of robbers that has been hitting areas around the city. NYPD confirm there was gun battle between police and the robbers, during which Officer Reagan broke from cover and scooped up a young child that had broken free from his mother." The reporter said cutting to what looked like a civilian shooting the video. It showed Jamie breaking from behind his squad car and running towards the child, scooping the child into his arms and rolling over. "Officer Reagan used his body as a shield to protect the child despite being injured by bullets…"

Danny muted the TV as the bodies in the squad room got back to work and Danny returned to his desk. "Just like my baby brother, putting others first."

"Yeah." Baez remarked because she didn't know what else to say. She looked down at another report. "Most of the weapons has been recovered from the scene, except for the one the other guy fled with."

"Canvass working on that?" Danny asked getting a nod from Baez who handed over the report. "I guarantee all these guys are in the system."

"Yeah, and lucky for us, we have two guys we can talk to." Baez remarked. She passed over a piece of paper. "One with a round through his shoulder, he's at St. Vics getting patched up, and the other is over at 8th Precinct."

"Scene commander probably didn't want to risk him going back to the 12th." Danny said looking over the paperwork. "Great let's have them bring in chucklehead number 1."

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank nodded to the officer as he walked into his son's recovery room with all the quietness he could muster despite being a man of his size. He walked over to the bed where his son laid. His leg heavily banged with some markings of blood on the top. There was a tube helping to drain fluid from the wound area in the abdomen. Frank stood next to the bed and looked at his son. The color was still off from the blood loss but slowly was coming back. Medication dripped into an IV and flowed into the body, along with a unit of blood as well. Frank stroke his son's head and Jamie's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Dad." Jamie said weakly as he looked up and saw his father. He quickly got his bearings. "How are you doing?"

"Oh a lot better than you at the moment." Frank said with slight smile. The nurse came into the room with a chair. Frank nodded his thanks. "You look like you went 12 rounds in the ring."

"I feel it too." Jamie responded as he tried to shift but flinched with pain. He looked down and saw his leg, and lifted up the covers. "I remember now."

Frank looked over at his son with some concern and curiosity. "What do you remember?"

"Receiving the call from dispatch, the gun battle, me scooping up the kid." Jamie said looking at his father with some concern. "What about the kid dad?"

"Except for a scrape from when you rolled. Perfectly fine." Frank responded with a wide smile on his face. "I'm proud of you Jamie. Is there anything else you remember?"

"Sarge, Eddie, being loaded into the car, hearing Eddie getting into it with the Lieutentant." Jamie remarked closing his eyes for a second. A smile grew across his face. "Telling her that I love her, and hearing her saying it back."

"That you remember?" Frank asked with another smile on his face. He shook his head. "You passed out on the way here."

"Have you met Eddie dad?" Jamie remarked with a little bit of a quip. He yawn and eyes closed for a second but opened back up. "She said yes to Sunday dinner, but I guess we'll have to wait to see when because of this."

"We'll think of something." Frank remarked as he stood up. "Get some rest son, we'll be back to see you once you get a room."


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay folks. I was at family function until midway today. Enjoy the new update.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Reagan. We got a hit." Baez called out as Danny was coming back from the coffee machine. It had been pushing eight hours since Jamie was shot. With one of their own laying in a hospital, the NYPD was in full court press to find the final member of the crew. She passed over some printouts as Danny set down his coffee. "We got hits on the four suspects from the bank."

"I love it when I'm right." Danny said sitting down in his chair as he began to look through them. "Okay the guy with the shotgun was Trevor Henderson. Did time in Sing Sing for auto theft and aggravated assault."

"He had rifle on the floorboard next to his seat." Baez added to Danny's reading of the record of driver. She looked down at her own paperwork. "Rounds pulled from Trevor match Jamie's gun. Two rounds center mass."

"Really, good for Jamie." Danny said without much emotion. He flipped to the next sheet and the one behind since they were stapled together. "Daniel and Samuel Ramirez. Did time up in Fish Kill for armed robbery and assault."

"Yeah both are brothers who were responsible for a string of robberies in Spanish Harlem." Baez stated as recited the information from memory. She consulted the field report from the crime lab. "Daniel was shot dead at the scene, and Samuel was wounded with the round through his shoulder. Daniel's weapon matched the rounds pulled from Jamie, and the rounds pulled from Daniel matched Janko's weapon."

"She was covering him." Danny replied getting a nod from Baez. He looked down at the picture of the man that nearly killed his brother, and he felt nothing. "Thank you Eddie."

"Danny?" Baez looked inquisitively at her partner.

"Nothing Baez. Last guy on the list is Fredrick Johnston." Danny said looked down at the file profile sheet on the crew that was involved in the gun battle. "Did five years upstate for armed robbery.

"He's on his way in here to talk to us." Baez told Danny leaning back in her chair and looking across the desk at him. "You know what this is right?

"Someone put together all-star team." Danny smirked. He flipped through some of the reports that robbery division sent over to the Major Case Squad. "According to robbery, there is no pattern to what places they hit or where they go."

"Random hits. I don't think so." Baez replied to the statement made by Danny. She looked over as several uniforms were bringing in Fredrick Johnston.

"I agree with you partner." Danny said as he also saw Fredrick Johnston being lead back to interrogation. "You ready to roll partner?"

"Danny if you want to stay out of this one, I understand." Baez told Danny as she stood up and grabbed a notepad and pen. Yet she already knew the answer.

"I'm fine partner. Let's go talk to this guy." Danny answered standing up as well. He let Baez take the lead heading to interrogation. As soon as they were in the room, Danny got a look at Fredrick. "Ahh partner, one of the perps that wounded two police officers graced us with his presence.

"Before you begin, I did not actually shoot anybody." Fredrick said starting to stand up and pointed fingers at Baez and Danny.

"Sit down. It doesn't matter, you were part of it." Danny said coming over and forcing Fredrick to sit back down in the chair. He stood behind him. "It was your crew that wounded two cops, one of the seriously."

"I'm telling you I didn't shoot anybody." Fred reiterated.

"Fred you're an accomplice anyway. You're looking at 8 counts of attempted murder of police officers, 8 counts of aggravated assault on police officers and numerous armed robbery accounts." Baez said looking over at the notes and at Fred. "You're looking at hard time."

"Whoa whoa what?" Fred said in antouisnhment.

"Yeah, you didn't think about that didn't you Fred." Danny said leaning in close to Fred to startle him. Fred turned his head slightly. "Don't look at me. You know that one of the cops wounded was a very close to me."

"Sir, I didn't….." Fred started to say turning his head again.

"Don't look at me. I want the name of the scumbag that got away." Danny said loudly near Fred's ear. He stood directly behind Fred now. "I want him now, or how would you like to be turned over to the cops from the 12th. I think they wouldn't mind asking you the questions."

"Reagan..." Baez started to call out, but Danny wasn't listening.

"You and your crew fired on these cops hoping to get away. I don't think you're the brains behind it, but I want that name or…" Danny continued to go on.

"REAGAN!" Baez called out loud enough of this to get Danny's attention.

"You better get your partner under control there." Fred said as Danny backed away into the corner.

"Sorry Fred. He gets a little ticked off when someone shoots a cop, especially a family member." Baez remarked jotting down some notes. "Look help yourself out here and give us something."

"Alright. I didn't know the guys. We were contacted by cell to meet a couple weeks ago at an abandon plant in the Bronx." Fred said to Baez with Danny still in the corner. "Any time a job came up we received a call and we would pull it off. The guy that got us together, was a white dude."

"Go on." Baez said jotting down this information. "Did he tell his name?"

"No. said it was better that we didn't know his name or anybody's name." Fred answered the question.

"This guy's got nothing. Let's give him over to the 12th." Danny said coming back towards the table.

"Hold on. I got the number he used to contact us." Fred said. Baez passed over the notepad to write it down.

"Can you remember enough to give a description of this guy to a sketch artist?" Baez asked getting a nod. She got up and called in a uniform who took Fred out, and as soon as the door was closed she looked at Danny. "You alright Reagan?"

"Yeah." Danny said half-truthfully.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan New York**

The sun was starting to rise in the city as Garrett got of the elevator and made his way to Frank's office. "Frank do you have a minute?"

"What if I said no?" Frank said without looking up from the report of the search for the suspect.

"It's important." Garrett stated sitting down in a chair across from Frank. He saw Frank finally looked up from the report. Garett set a stack of papers down on the desk. "The morning editions. The Times is running two articles. One is praising us for action and restraint used by officers, the other one condemning us for not setting up a task force to look into this crew sooner and endangering civilian lives."

"It was being handled by the robbery division. It did not warrant forming of a task force." Frank mentioned looking at Garrett.

"That is what I told them." Garrett remarked. He shifted in his seat. "The post is more neutral in taking sides such as saying the same praise as the Times, but also wondering if we're doing enough to stop this crew. "

Frank just sat staring at Garrett for a minute so he decided to continue. "The Daily News has been more lenient in their writing of condemnation."

"How nice of them." Frank said getting up and moving out from behind his desk towards the windows. He knew that in this day and age of close scrutiny of police around the country that some media members would take issue with the job that these officers did. He sighed "Is that all?"

Garrett again shifted in his seat wondering how to bring this up, so he just decided to come out with it. "All the local news stations, talk radio and newspapers did agree on one thing in their reporting."

"Is Jamie going to be awarded for his actions in protecting the child?" Frank asked turning around from the window and getting a nod from Garrett. Frank just stood there thinking.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie got off the elevator on the floor that the ICU was located and started walking towards the doors that led to the unit. She had to first sign in at the desk located within the waiting room for the ICU. As of right now, only two people at a time were allowed to visit Jamie. Most of the time, that would have been limited to immediate family, but that rule was lifted when a request was made to allow Eddie and certain members of the 12th Precinct in to visit.

Eddie had finished signing in and was starting towards the doors when Erin and Linda walked out. Erin noticed Eddie. "Eddie? Hi, I'm Erin, Jamie's sister, and this is Linda, Danny's wife."

"Oh hi. Nice to finally meet. Jamie spoke a lot about you." Eddie said after hugs were given. She looked over at Linda. "How are you doing Linda?"

"Doing a lot better. Thank you for asking." Linda answered with a smile on her face. Danny told her what Jamie and Eddie said to each other. "How are you doing?"

"Ok, just tired from everything that has happen in the past day." Eddie replied shifting on her feet. She was a little nervous about talking to them, but they were putting her at ease. "Are you taking the day off Erin?"

"No. I stopped by to see Jamie, while Linda was at physical therapy." Erin remarked as she looked at Eddie. She could see why Jamie liked Eddie a lot. "I've to go ask for a continuance so a new prosecutor can be assigned, and I also want to be available for anything in the search for other member of crew. Why aren't you at work?"

"I banged in sick today at the request of Sarge." Eddie said with a smile on her face. Erin and Linda smiled back. "I'm looking at a command discipline for my actions when Jamie was being loaded to be brought here."

"Really." Linda replied with a smile on her face as Eddie nodded. She looked at the clock. "Let's talk some more, but right now I have to get Erin on the way to work, and I think Jamie would like to see you. Nice to meet you finally in person."

"Thanks, nice to meet finally in person too." Eddie said giving a hug to both Erin and Linda. She smiled at them again and walked around them to the doors leading into the ICU.

Linda looked over her shoulder again with a smile as she walked gingerly out of the waiting room. Erin noticed the look on her face. "What is that look you got?"

"Oh you didn't hear?" Linda replied to the question with a small laugh.

"No, what?" Erin said as they continued to walk down the corridor. She then realized what Linda was smiling about. "Shut the front door. When did they admit it?"

"Last night, right before Jamie passed out in the squad car." Linda answered Erin's question with a little more seriousness first. She then smiled. "Danny told me when we got here."

"Well its two years in the making." Erin said laughing to which Linda joined in.

Inside the ICU, Eddie walked into the room that Jamie had been placed in. Despite the tubes that were bringing fluids, blood and his medication, she still found him the most handsome man she had met. His color was still off, but that was coming back. He was reading a newspaper that had been brought in.

He looked up and saw his new visitor. His tired smile still made her heart jump "Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Eddie replied with a smile but not as big as the one before with Erin and Linda. She walked over to the bedside. "How you doing?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." Jamie said with a small laugh that caused him to grimace. He looked her and smiled again. "How are you doing? Why aren't you on tour?"

"Banged in sick at Sarge's request, but other than that I'm fine." Eddie answered with a little sadness. She decided to go for it. "Jamie when I saw you laying in the street, my heart dropped, and when you told me that you love me before you passed out, I felt completed then my world shattered."

"Eddie, l couldn't let that child get shot." Jamie responded with some level of seriousness and fear of what may come.

"I know, but I was scare Jamie; not because of the fear of losing a partner and a friend, but of someone I love." Eddie told Jamie. She reached out and took his hand, while her other one stroked his face. Leaning in close she gave him a quick kiss before continuing. "I'm not going anywhere, and I love you with everything I have Jamie Reagan. Don't do that to me again."

Jamie smile and placed his forehead on hers. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I promise."

"Well I should be angry with you Harvard, but I will let it slide since you are a hero." Sgt. Renzulli said from the door way. Jamie and Eddie where surprised at his presence but that didn't break their smiles. "The only people who don't know what you two said are the Lieutenants and a few folks on vacation."

"I'll kill Ortega." Eddie said jokingly. This brought a laugh to everyone. "Yet Sarge I have a feeling you are not here just to see Jamie?"

"Afraid so Janko. Lieutenant wants your signature on the command discipline today." Sgt. Renzulli said coming into the room. He handed over a file to Eddie. "Sorry Janko, I tried to talk him out of it. He's giving you a five day rip."

"Sarge, maybe I could talk to the Lieu….." Jamie started to say but stopped when he felt Eddie's hand give his a squeeze.

"It's ok Jamie. I'll sign it Sarge." Eddie stated as she accepted a pen from Sgt. Renzulli. She handed the folder and paperwork back to him.

"Hang in there Janko." Sgt. Renzulli said with a smile and a squeeze of the shoulder. He then turned his attention to Jamie. "Anything I can get you Jamie?"

"My study materials for the exam Sarge." Jamie said. He got looks from both Sgt. Renzulli and Eddie. "If I am going to be laid up, I'll still want to study."

"There's the Harvard we all know and love." Eddie stated beaming a smile at Jamie and Sarge.

"Alright, I'll drop it off here so Janko can bring it to you." Sgt. Renzulli said coming and giving Jamie's hand a squeeze and a light tap on the shoulder. "Get well soon Jamie."

Jamie called out to his old TO as he started to leave. "Hey Sarge we're going to need new partners too."

Sgt. Renzulli smiled and saluted as he left.

++++++++++++++++++++Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I enjoy the feedback.+++++++++++++++++


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Henry was cleaning up from breakfast before he would go to the hospital to visit Jamie. As he was closing the door to the dishwasher he saw Frank walk into the house. "Francis, I thought you were going to stay down at headquarters?"

"I came back to get cleaned up and change my clothes pop." Frank replied coming over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"How's the search going for this creep?" Henry asked sitting down.

"We have the whole NYPD out looking for him pop." Frank replied leaning against the counter. He took a sip of coffee. "We have a sketch out there but so far nothing has turned up."

"Ehh. Someone will turn this mutt in Francis." Henry stated to his son. He looked over at Frank and saw the look on his face. "Jamie had an angel on his shoulder last night."

"I know that pop, but you still worry about them." Frank said after sighing a moment. He came over to the table. "I know he's capable, but every time I hear an officer is in the hospital and then come to find out it's not Jamie, or Danny, I say a prayer of thanks."

"You're human, and a father, it's understandable." Henry told his son who looked at him. Henry leaned forward. "That was my greatest fear as you were coming up the ranks. Getting that phone call, and every night I say a prayer you don't ever receive that call again Maybe the man upstairs was a little slow on processing the message from the other night."

That got a chuckle out of them both. Henry leaned back. "So Jamie and his partner huh?"

"You see it too huh pop?" Frank said with smile.

"Worst kept secret in the precinct. I maybe old Francis, but I'm not blind." Henry replied with a smile on his face. He shook his head. "This just pushed them to bring their feelings forward. Hopefully inviting her to Sunday dinner would have settled the debate."

"She's good for him, and he is good for her. You are right though, this just brought them forward to this point." Frank said taking another sip of coffee and he got up and set the mug in the sink. "I like her pop. Jamie probably had to dig those feelings deep to keep the partnership going, but they balance each other out."

"I remember that with Betty, and you with Mary." Henry answered the statement with a sad smile. He pushed his chair back and got up from the table. "I'm heading to the hospital. Hopefully I'll see Eddie there. You coming by later?"

"As soon as I can." Frank replied as his father walks out of the kitchen.

 **District Attorney's office**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Alex." Erin called out from her office as she was putting the case file together for her replacement on the Gomez case.

"Ms. Reagan." The District Attorney investigator Alex McBride answered the call coming into Erin's office. He knew already about Jamie, by the way of the NYPD pipeline into the office.

"Can you help go over these reports, case notes, the evidence and the witness statements with Michael?" Erin asked with a smile, despite all the sympathy that been thrown her way since she came in. She finished bundling the case file together and signed off on the top sheet.

"I can do that Ms. Reagan. You heading to the hospital?" Alex asked coming over and grabbing the bundle from her.

"Not yet, I am heading to Major Case squad to get an update from my brother." Erin said as she put on her coat, and grabbing her briefcase. "I may be off the trial, but I can still call in some warrants."

"Erin, you ought to take a step back." Alex told her coming over to the desk. He set the folder down on it. "You're too close, so is Danny. We would want this warrant and case to stand up in court."

"In case you haven't notice Alex, it's Jamie in the hospital." Erin replied with a little more harshness than the situation warranted. She started towards the door before stopping. "I appreciate your concern, but a warrant is not going to get thrown out as along it is valid."

"I'm not talking about validity, I am talking about judgement." Alex told her as he walked over to face her. "It's different with family especially with a person like Jamie. You would be a walking a very fine line between justice and revenge."

"I know the line Alex, but it will be fine." Erin told him sharply. She walked out of the office wondering what the hell that was all about.

 **St. Victors Hospitals**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Henry was walking into the waiting room for the ICU when he noticed Eddie walking out of the unit. She noticed him, waved and walked on over. "How you doing sir?"

"No sirs, just Henry. You saved my grandson." Henry said with a smile which Eddie returned. He could tell why his grandson loved this women. He then looked up at the door. "What you doing out here Eddie? Jamie ok?"

"He's fine. His doctor wanted Jamie to have a scan before he comes in today to see how the patch is holding." Eddie said with some comfort but still a little uneasy around Jamie's grandfather and former police commissioner. "They said it should take about an hour."

"An hour huh?" Henry said looking at his watch. He smiled as he looked up. "Care if an old man bought you a coffee and kept you company."

"Not at all." Eddie answered smiling. Henry held his arm and she hooked her arm through it. A couple minutes later they were sitting down in the cafeteria. "Jamie told me some of stories of your dinners."

"Huh. That is Jamie for you." Henry said laughing as he added sugar to his coffee. He stirred it quietly. "Since you partnered with him, he's been the happiest I've seen in a long time."

"The same can be said about me, so my friends tell me." Eddie answered while beaming at Henry. She took a sip of her coffee. Her smile went away when her mind went back to last night. "I lost it last night, and I hardly ever do that."

"That's understandable dear. He's your partner, friend, and now as everyone knows a little bit more." Henry told her to reassure her. He reached out and took her hand. "You had the same reaction that every member of the family had, just more because you really love him."

Eddie nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Henry handed her a napkin. "Sorry didn't mean to make you cry dear."

"It's ok. It was just that I was nervous about what everyone would think." Eddie replied with a small smile. She took another sip of her coffee.

"You and Jamie fit each other well, and if you are yourself, you'll fit into the family well." Henry told her with another smile trying to make her more at ease, which it did. "Jamie may be the most levelheaded of us all, but he is still a Reagan, so he can be hardheaded."

"That he can be." Eddie replied with a laugh to which Henry joined in. She looked at Henry with more assurance now. "Thank you Henry."

"Ahh forget dear. You're one of us now." Henry told her as he took a sip of his coffee. He glanced at the clock. "We still got a half-hour, would you like to hear some stories about Jamie growing up."

"Ohh are they good?" Eddie asked leaning in.

"Yes they are." Henry replied with a chuckle.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Councilman, I understand that you represent the people of area in question." Frank said on the phone to the councilman that represents the area of the shooting an hour after getting cleaned up. "I also understand your concern for their safety, I assure you that we were doing everything within our standards and training."

Lieutenant Ghormley walked into the office where he saw Garrett sitting down listening into the conversation from the commissioner's end. Garrett saw Gormley. "Councilman AbbaDelli called up to discuss the article."

"You have to understand also councilman that I have two wounded police officers and the capture of their assailant is a priority as well." Frank said looking up and turning to his attention to Garrett, who just shrugged. "I'll expect your call then, and I'll pass along your prayers."

Frank hung up the phone and looked at Garrett who just looked down at phone. "I schedule for a meeting so you don't take that call."

"Thank you." Frank replied now turning his attention to Ghormley. "Is that the report we arrested the suspect Sid?"

"No sir." Ghormley replied as he shifted the folder in his hand.

"Then I don't want it." Frank answered going back to the paperwork on his desk. Despite the effort to bring the last suspect to custody, the daily workday of the commissioner didn't end.

"It's Officer Janko's command discipline sir." Gormley said coming over and taking a seat. He set the folder down on the desk. "Per policy you can review, reduce, or remove the command discipline sir."

"What did Officer Janko receive?" Garrett asked now interested. He held up his phone and waved it around. "I'm getting phone calls asking about Officer Janko and if she going to receive any discipline?"

"How did they find out?" Ghormley asked now looking over at Garrett.

"All I know is they did. Yet nothing on Jamie and Janko's relationship." Garrett stated setting his phone down. "So Sid what did she receive."

"Five day rip, and official notification in her record." Ghormley responded to Garrett's question. He saw the commissioner pick up the folder. "That is failure to follow an order and disrespect towards a superior officer."

"And she only received five days?" Frank asked looking up now from the folder. He set it down as Ghormley nodded. "It would have been a ten day rip if I was her superior."

"Extradtionary circumstances sir. Lieutenant Hanson took that into account sir." Ghormley told Frank who again picked up the folder sir. He shifted in his seat. "May be we can do something else sir. Now I am not suggesting we get rid of the suspension sir, but Janko's actions are those that any officer would do for their partner, despite romantic feelings.

"Not according to the press." Garrett stated looking at Frank now. He held up a newspaper in his hands. "People are split on the issue of whether or not she should face action."

"The suspension stands because feelings or not she violated an order and disrespected a superior officer." Frank said getting up from his chair and moving towards the window. "Garrett release a statement letting the press know."

"I suggest we sit on the decision for a day to…." Garrett started to say.

"Just do it Garrett." Frank ordered with more force than need. He walked away from the window and sat down. "Please."

Garrett and Ghormley got up and walked out as Frank just sat looking out across his office.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"No wonder we don't have anything from the sketch, this could be one of a million guys." Baez stated as she looked at the sketch for the millionth time. She tossed it down on the desk. "Hell you could fit it."

"I don't think so partner, because I am better looking." Danny said with a little bit of smile as he picked up the sketch. He held it by his face. "See."

"I call you in." Erin told her brother as she came over and stood next to their desk. "How you doing Baez?"

"Tired, but hanging in there." Baez replied with a tired smile and a sip of her coffee. "How you doing Erin, and how's Jamie?"

"I'm ok. Eddie called and said Jamie is getting a scan to see how the patch is holding up." Erin told them. She saw Danny's look. "He's fine, his doctor wanted to know how's it holding."

"Eddie? You on a first name basis with Jamie's partner now?" Baez asked with a smile. She shook her head at the looks of Danny and Erin. "Relax I'm not going to say anything."

"Thank you." Erin answered. She sat down in the chair next to Danny's desk. "How's the search coming?"

"We've got squat, and a sketch that looks like any guy out there." Danny said leaning back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He was going on 26 hours of no sleep. He heard Baez's phone ring. "We're waiting on the hospital to call to say we can talk to the other suspect."

"They just did, he is out of ICU and in a regular room." Baez told her partner who both were getting up and grabbing their weapons, badges. They walked towards the exit.

"Can you take me with you?" Erin asked getting up as well and walked behind them. "I got a judge on speed dial and I want to see Jamie."

"Sure, be where I can find you if I need a warrant." Danny said to his sister as they walked outside.

"I'll be in Jamie's room." Erin told him.

In the traffic, it took them about 30 minutes to arrive at the hospital. As Erin went upstairs to visit Jamie, Baez and Danny went to Samuel Ramirez's room. Danny nodded to the police officer standing guard outside the room as they walked in.

"Samuel Ramirez, how's the shoulder?" Danny asked coming over to stand next to the bed as Baez stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"Hurts, one of your cops put a bullet through it and killed my brother." Samuel replied looking straight ahead at the TV. "Now if you don't mind, Springer is on."

"Your own TV watching days are done pal." Danny said turning off the TV and unplugging the controller from the wall. Baez tossed a glance over at Danny. He set the controller on the bed.

"What you doing, I need that for my nurse?" Samuel asked turning his head towards Danny.

"Don't worry, we'll get her if you need her." Danny told him as he smiled at Samuel.

"Now Samuel you can help yourself out here, because of all the charges you're facing attempted murders of a police officer is pretty serious." Baez said getting Samuel's attention. Samuel's eyes went wide with the news. She held up the sketch. "What's his name?"

"Dude he looks like a million guys." Samuel told him pushing the sketch away. "Now plug back in controller so I can watch Springer."

"Oh no Samuel, you see those cops that you're crew wounded, one of them was my brother." Danny told Samuel whose eyes went wide. Danny leaned in close, over the wound. "So I'm not in a good mood."

"Yeah, so he's in a pretty bad mood Samuel. Why don't you help us out?" Baez told him handing back over the sketch.

"All I know is that the dude wanted us to call him Bane." Samuel said to Baez who wrote that down. "You know the bad guy from…."

"Batman we know. Why Bane?" Danny asked.

"Dude had a bald head and kind of stocky." Samuel told them as he looked at the sketch again. "This is about what he looked like."

"That's all?" Baez asked taking the sketch back and putting it in her pocket.

"That's all." Samuel told them.

Danny bumped the bed with his leg with just enough power, to cause the bed to shift and Samuel to shift as well. "Oww man."

"Sorry I thought I was further back." Danny apologized ignoring the look from Baez. He held out a photo of Fredrick Johnston and his own notes. "This guy told us Bane contacted you through a cell, is that the number?"

"Yeah that's the number." Samuel said nodding. Danny picked up the controller and plugged it back in. Samuel looked at Danny again before turning his attention to Baez. "Your partner is crazy."

"Well it's been a rough day for him. Sorry." Baez answered closing her notebook and started towards the door with Danny behind her. "Thanks for your cooperation."

"Hey man, is the cop that saved the kid really your brother?" Samuel asked at the back of Danny.

"Yeah he is." Danny said turning around.

"I'm glad the kid is ok, but the next time your brother may not be so lucky." Samuel said with a smirk. It took Baez to step in front of Danny to stop him. "Whoa dude chill out."

Danny walked out into hallway as Baez told the officer station outside to shut the door before going over to her partner. "Danny, I know it's your brother, but if we get the information….."

"I know Baez, I'm sorry." Danny replied. He looked at his watch. "Why don't you go home for a few hours. I'm going to see Jamie and get some sleep myself."

Baez nodded and started down the hallway as Danny ran his hands over his head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

While Danny was interrogating Samuel Ramirez, Dr. Andrew Parker was walking into Jamie's ICU room with the scan results. He saw that Jamie was up and talking to a short blonde women when he walked in. "Excuse me, Office Reagan, Dr. Andrew Parker, I was your surgeon."

"Hi Doc. Jamie Reagan." Jamie said sitting up a little bit and shook the doctor's hand. He then looked over at Eddie. "This is my….."

"Girlfriend." Eddie stated, with a smile that was big and wide. "Officer Edit Janko, people call me Eddie though."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Parker replied with a handshake. He held up a large brown envelope. "I have your scan results here."

"Jamie, I'm going to go." Eddie said as she started to walk away from the bed, but Jamie grabbed her hand.

"It's ok Eddie. I want you stay." Jamie told her. Eddie and he shared a smile before Jamie looked back at Doctor Parker. "So how's it looking doc?"

Dr. Parker took out the scan and placed it on a light board. "So far it's looking good, no leakage, and no signs of an embolism." He pointed out what he was talking about.

"Doctor, is there a chance it will tear or rip?" Eddie asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, but the longer he rest and recuperates the stronger the patch becomes as the artery will heal around it." Doctor Parker told them as he turned off the light board and came over to Jamie as he put on gloves. He felt around the area a little bit which caused Jamie to grimace. "Sorry about that. That will be the case for a while, but I feel no build up of fluid."

He then looked down at the leg and check the wounded there. "The thigh wound was pretty much straight forward, so we removed the bullet, and….."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll come back." Erin said from the doorway. She didn't see the doctor checking on Jamie when she was walking in.

"It's ok Erin, he's just going over my scan and checking me out." Jamie told his sister. While still weak a bit, he was recovery some of his energy. "Doctor Parker, this is my sister Erin Reagan. Assistant District Attorney and Deputy Trial Bureau Chief."

"We kind of met when she asked me about the bullets" Dr. Parker said with a laugh as he took off the gloves and shook Erin's hand flashing a smile. "Nice to meet properly Ms. Reagan.

"Nice to meet you too." Erin replied with a smile too. She turned to set her purse and coat down on the chair when she notice Jamie and Eddie's smile.

"As I was saying, we removed the bullet and repaired the damage. In a couple months the leg should be completely healed." Dr. Parker continued after introducing himself to Erin. He consulted the chart and monitor. "Your blood volume is coming up and should be close to normal by tomorrow. Your color is also almost back. Pulse, pressure also look good; we'll continue the antibiotics to fight off infection, and we'll run one more scan, and if that is good, you'll move to a regular room."

"Doc, I'm worried about…" Jamie started to say.

"Your pain meds, I figured. You are relatively healthy and you're receiving the dose that I feel won't affect you that much other than pain management." Dr. Parker told him making notes in the chart and looking at machine that controlled the distribution of the medication. "Once you move rooms, we'll start weaning you off."

"Thank you Doctor." Jamie said as he shook Dr. Parker's hand again.

"You're welcome. Get some rest." Dr. Parker told Jamie after shaking his hand, along with Eddie's. He turned to Erin and shook her hand and smiled at her again. "Nice to meet you Ms. Reagan."

"Nice to meet you too." Erin replied with another smile. She watched Dr. Parker leave the room. As soon as he did, she turned to face Jamie and Eddie with a look on her face. "What were you doing Jamie?"

"Jamie I got to go meet Sarge." Eddie said with a smile as she started to walk out of the room as Henry, who missed the doctor when he went to get a coffee, walked back in. Eddie grabbed him by the arm. "Come with me."

"Eddie get back here." Erin called after Eddie turning to watch them leave. She turned back to face her brother. "I can see why you love her. Now were you trying to set me up?"

"Well more along the lines of a proper introduction." Jamie said with a smile on his face. He saw the look on Erin's face. "Oh come Erin, it doesn't hurt to try."

"I think those meds went to your head." Erin said with a sly smile. She turned as she heard other footsteps coming into the room.

"I just saw Eddie and pops walking down the hallway with smiles like its Christmas." Danny said pointing with his thumb towards the way he came. "What did I miss?"

"Jamie trying to set me up with his surgeon." Erin told him.

"Oh, good for you kid." Danny said with a smile. He ignored his sister's look at him. "How you doing?"

"Doc says everything is looking good, and if another scan says the same in a day or two I go to a regular room." Jamie answered with a tired smile. The day was beginning to wear on him. He looked Danny over with concern. "You look like hell."

"Thanks kid." Danny replied tapping Jamie's good leg. He looked at his clothes. "Yeah since last night, I haven't had a chance to go home and change. I'm going to head home to shower and sleep for a few."

"You need it." Erin told him as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, hopefully we can break…." Danny started to say as his phone went off. He ignored Erin's look and answered it. "Reagan."

"Hey its Baez, that phone number we got is a burner, so no GPS, so we are waiting on cell tower locations." Baez said from her desk at the precinct. She didn't even reach home yet when she received the call about the phone.

"Great thanks Baez. I'll be back in little bit." Danny told his partner and hung up. He rubbed his face. "So much for sleep."

"What's up?" Jamie asked

"Phone number we got was a burner, so we are waiting on cell tower location." Danny told his brother. He walked over and gave his brothers shoulder a squeeze. "See later kid. Keep trying to set her up."

Erin face went to shock as Jamie chuckled.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I don't understand why you don't want to address this issue?" Garrett asked Frank while standing before his desk. He held up his phone. "I got every news organization in the city plus surrounding area's asking me is Jamie going to be awarded."

"It's not that simple Garrett." Ghormley replied to the question as he also stood before the desk. "For all us here, yes Jamie deserves the award, but some will still view it as favoritism."

"Oh the bad press about Danny's award was minuscule, that it was gone the next day." Garrett told Gormley. He held up the newspapers that had been moved to the edge of the desk. "This is caught on camera, and everyone in New York wants to know, including the mayor and city council."

"The same people who just a few days ago wanted us to shift resources to guard hospi….." Ghormley started to say.

"ENOUGH." Frank said loud enough to get Baker's attention who came in only to be waved off by him. He stood up and walked around the desk. "He's my son Garrett, and we were a few millimeters from losing him. I don't know how to answer every single question that would come from this."

"I understand Frank, but this is a major story, and it looks like we are hiding something." Garrett said shifting on his feet and looking at his boss. "Just a statement saying it's receiving every consideration."

"That will create public outcry saying why are we waiting." Gormley told Garrett. He then looked at Frank. "Sir, I can tell you this, you'll have everyone in blue backing you but some civilians may not…"

"Baker." Frank called out. Baker appeared at the doorway within a moment. "Tell my detail we are heading out."

"Yes sir." Baker replied closing the door.

"Where we going?" Garrett asked.

"Not we, me." Frank told his DCPI and Special Assistant to the Commissioner. He put on his suit jacket. "I need to talk to somebody."

Garrett and Ghormley watched the back of Frank leave the office.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny has been looking over the case files from robbery since coming back from the hospital. His exhaustion was taking its toll. "I'm not seeing a connection here partner."

"I know, I must have looked at these reports a hundred times and everything is blurring together now." Baez stated tossing the report onto the pile. She leaned back into her chair as she took a sip of coffee. "Ehh. You must have made this. It's terrible"

"Nope, Johnston." Danny replied taking a sip of his coffee. He shook his head and tossed the coffee away. "Oh we are missing something here partner. What was the address of the abandon plant in the Bronx?"

"Forget it. ESU already checked it out and it was a bust." Baez told him as she shook her head. She then placed her head on the desk. "We need sleep Reagan."

"Yeah we do." Danny stated getting up from the chair and grabbed his coat. "Get some sleep partner. We'll start fresh tomorrow."

 **St. Brennan's Catholic Church**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Frank walked into St. Brennan's and knelt by a pew, crossing himself before taking a seat. He folded his hands and closed his eyes in prayer.

"Frank Reagan, in church on Tuesday." Father Walter McNally said coming into the pew that Frank was sitting in. Frank stood and gave the father a hug. "Sit, sit. What brings you here today?"

"You heard about Jamie I assuming?" Frank asked already knowing the answer.

"I did, and I made sure to send a prayer to St. Michael." Father McNally answered as he looked up at the sanctuary. He then turned back to Frank. "Yet I have a feeling that is not what brought you in here?"

"His actions in saving a child during the gun battle has the public calling for him to be decorated." Frank told the father as he looked towards the sanctuary. He then looked at the father. "Yet he was close to death when they finally stabilize him."

"And how did that make you feel?" Father McNally asked now sliding closer to his parishioner

"Angry that the man who was part of the crew is still lose. I feel happy that he survived, glad that his mother is not here to witness him in the hospital from the job." Frank replied to the question. He then turned his attention towards the sanctuary again. "I say thanks every day that my children survive their tours, I said it the night Jamie pulled through the surgery."

"What about towards the department?" Father McNally asked. This earned a look from Frank.

"I command the largest, and finest police department in the world, and I know they are doing the best they can." Frank said leaning back and sitting straight up. He then rethought about the question. "And they did the job I asked them to do when training any police officer, including Danny and Jamie."

"I think you have your answer on what to do Frank?" Father McNally told him as he got up and started to walk out of the pew. He turned back towards Frank. "Someone once told me that it doesn't matter what people perceived about you, but what you accomplish through words and deeds."

"Jamie?" Frank asked getting up and coming over towards Father McNally.

"When he came to me asking about whether or not if he should join the department and would they see him differently." Father McNally answered Frank's question. He reached out and grabbed Frank's shoulder. "You and Mary did a good job, and so did the department."

Father McNally walked out of the pew as Frank stood there with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked into the ICU wing with his security detail a couple steps behind. They stopped outside Jamie's room as Frank walked in. There he saw Erin sitting in a chair as Jamie dozed in the bed.

"Hey dad." Erin said as she looked up to see her father walking into the room. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How's he doing?" Frank asked coming over and standing by his son's bedside.

"I am doing better. Everything is looking good." Jamie answered coming out of his dozing to see his father standing there. He quickly gave a run down. "But I would be even better if Erin would stop mothering me."

"It's her job." Frank said with a smile at his son and turned to his daughter. "I'm glad you're on the mend son."

"Yeah he's getting better." Erin replied with a smile of her own as she got out of the chair and came over to the bed. "He tried to set me up with his surgeon."

"Jamie has good taste." Frank answered with a small laugh as he looked at Jamie and Erin. He ignored Erin's looks. So he decided to move on from the subject. "Where's Eddie and pop?"

"They were talking to Sgt. Renzulli, then pop is taking her to lunch." Erin told her father as she gathered her things from the chair. She came over and gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to grab lunch here before I head back to the office. I'll bring Nicky by when you get a regular room."

"Bye Erin, Thanks." Jamie said to his sister who left waving to her baby brother. He then turned his attention to his father. "You look better than Danny?"

"I heard he was in bad shape." Frank said taking the vacant chair. He looked at his son for a moment. "Son, can I ask why you did it?"

"You mean break cover and go pick up the kid?" Jamie replied in the form of a question, which got a nod from Frank. He thought about it for a second. "I just did it dad. Seeing that kid in the middle of all that was going on. If I didn't do it, and something happen to him, than the words on the side of my patrol car don't mean anything."

Jamie grimaced a little bit as he shifted in his bed. "Dad, you once told me that it doesn't matter who they, where they came from, or how much money they make. If they live in this city….."

"They deserve the same level of professionalism as everyone else." Frank finished the statement. He got up out of the chair and walked over. He grasped Jamie's hand and shoulder. "I'm glad that you remembered that."

"Told it me when after I took the test to become a cop." Jamie said with a smile which his father returned.

"Words that still ring true to this day." Frank told Jamie with tears and a smile on his face.

Down in the cafeteria, Erin waited in the line to make her lunch selection. The choices seemed to her okay, but not great. As she shuffled forward, a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"I would avoid the salad if I were you." Dr. Parker said to Erin as he reached over her head and grabbed a bag of chips from the shelf next to her.

"Dr. Parker, hello again. Erin replied to the statement by turning around with a smile on her face. She slide her tray forward as the line moved. "Why avoid the salad?"

"Prepackaged salad. Cheaper for the hospital to buy it." Dr. Parker told her as he also slid his tray forward and selected some fries under a hot lamp. "If you want something good, they do half way decent grilled chicken wrap."

"Thank you for the suggestion." Erin said with a smile on her face. She bypassed the salad bar and went up to the grill. "Grilled Chicken wrap please."

"Two." Dr. Parker told the lady behind the counter who nodded and moved to start making the wraps. As they waited Dr. Parker turned so he can face Erin. "So heading back to work?"

"Yes wheels of justice never stop turning." Erin replied with another a look of seriousness but also a smile twitching on her face. "Thank you again for saving Jamie."

"No thanks necessary, I was just doing my job." Dr. Parker told her. The wraps were handed over to them and they picked up their trays and moved towards check out. Dr. Parker grabbing a soda while Erin grabbed a water. "So why a district attorney?"

"And not a cop?" Erin said in the form of question as she paid for her lunch as Dr. Parker nodded. She picked up her tray and walked out into the full cafeteria waiting for Dr. Parker to catch up. "I didn't feel the call, but as a District Attorney I still put the bad guys away."

"Oh I guess then you are still in the family business then." Dr. Parker said with a half laugh as they found a table.

"You can say that." Erin answered as she cracked open her water. She looked the doctor over. "What about you? Why a doctor and a surgeon?"

"Believe it or not, my dad. He was a corpsman in the navy during Grenada." Dr. Parker said sipping his soda and taking a bit of his wrap. He continued a moment later. "When he got out, he applied for medical school but became a nurse after I was born."

"Really?" Erin asked taking a bite of her wrap. To her it was pretty good.

"Yeah, but with 3 kids folks couldn't pay for school, so I joined ROTC and after med school, got shipped to Iraq." Dr. Parker answered Erin's question. He bit into a fry and sipped his soda. "But six years of patching bodies together torn apart by war…"

Dr. Parker trailed off as his mind went back. Erin looked at the man with sad eyes. "Hey I understand. I do. My dad and brothers were Marines."

"Yeah." Dr. Parker said with a laugh. He took a big bite of his wrap and leaned back in his chair to study Erin for a moment. "So I assumed your brother tried to set you and me up?"

"Yeah he did." Erin said with a laugh leaning back in her chair as well. Instinctively her eyes checked out Dr. Parker's fingers. "I would like to apologize…."

"No apology necessary." Dr. Parker also said through a laugh. His beeper went off and he pulled it to check on it. "Emergency surgery. I'm sorry I would love to talk more."

"It's quite alright. I would like that too." Erin replied. She quickly pulled out her card and handed it to Dr. Parker. "Call sometime if you want to talk more?"

"I will. Thank you Ms. Reagan." Dr. Parker said shaking her hand.

"Erin." She replied with a smile.

"Andrew." He also said with a smile as he got up and walked away. Erin had a smile on her face as she shook her head.

 **Danny and Linda's House**

 **Staten Island, New York**

The next morning, Danny walked downstairs feeling refreshed and more alert. He had checked in with the precinct and the squad to see if there were any developments, which there wasn't. Danny resided to himself the fact that all the overtime and cops looking for the final member of the robbery crew was not going to bring him in, but maybe a tip or some kind of connection. He saw his wife sitting at the table.

"Morning babe." Danny said from the table as he poured himself a coffee. He walked over and gave her a kiss. He sat down beside her and looked at the paperwork piled on the table. "What's this?"

"Insurance information, bills, and records from me getting shot." Linda said with a frown. She pushed some of the papers around as she tried to organize it. "Trying to figure out how to pay for all of it."

"We'll figure something out, we always do." Danny answered with a smile which made her feel better. He put his arm around her and give her a kiss on the head. "Where are the boys?"

"On the way to school. Jeremy's mom picked them up." Linda as she continued to organize the pile of paperwork. "Aren't you going in?"

"Yeah in a few." Danny answered his wife question. He got up from the table and quickly made himself a bagel which he brought back to the table. "Isn't Sharon or Judy coming in today?"

"Actually it's Benjamin." Linda replied to her husband's question. Danny nodded and ate his bagel. Benjamin was an old friend of Linda's when she worked as a nurse before getting married, and volunteered a few times to help them out as she recovered. "Look in that pile there for an insurance invoice date a month and half ago."

"Sure babe." Danny said. He picked up the pile of the paperwork and began to flip through it. Half way through a thought hit him and he found the invoice that Linda was looking for and quickly handed it to her. "Got to go babe. Love you."

"Love you more." Linda replied as Danny walked to the door grabbing his keys.

"Love you most." Danny said as he closed the door.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny was pouring over the information of the robberies as his partner walked in and looked at the pile on his desk. She set her coffee down. "Inspiration come to you Reagan?"

"Yeah, when helping the wife do bills." Danny replied as he made another notation on a notepad. He picked it up and handed it over to Baez. "Robbery and us were looking for a pattern to the places that were robbed right?"

"Yeah and there wasn't one." Baez said to Danny as she looked at the notepad. She flipped over the pages. "Insurance information?"

"Not so much insurance information, but who is insuring these places?" Danny replying to the question as he took the notepad back. He walked over to a board that he had set up. "I contacted a lot of these locations, and though I am waiting to hear back from a couple of them, all of them are insured by one company."

"Madison property insurance." Baez stated as she looked at the board. She typed the name into her computer. "Madison Property Insurance owned by Jeffery Madison. One of the oldest insurers in the city."

"Does he look like Bane?" Danny asked coming over to the computer.

"More like Dick Grayson." Baez replied to the question. She pulled up the company information on the computer. "Nothing on the websites about the robberies."

"I'm going to go see Erin, and see what she says we can get?" Danny told his partner who nodded. He grabbed his coat, badge, weapon and keys. "See if you can get through to those other businesses."

 **District Attorney's Office**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Hey sis, you still got that judge on speed dial?" Danny asked poking his head into his sister's office, to find her sitting down at her desk.

"Sure do. What do you need?" Erin asked as she got up and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Madison Property Insurance." Danny answered coming into the office and taking a seat in a chair. "Except for a couple of the robbery locations all the places that were robbed were insured by Madison."

"And you want to look at what?" Erin asked taking a seat back in her chair and looking at Danny.

"I need to see if the insurer is connected or an appraiser." Danny said leaning forward in his chair. He looked Erin in the eyes. "I know this is thin, but best lead we got."

"Sorry detective, you need more than that." Frank's voice said from behind them. Both of them got up as Frank walked into the office and sat down on the couch. He looked them over. "I think for the two of you, this isn't about justice it is about revenge."

"Dad its Jamie." Erin said coming around and sitting down next to her father. She took her father's hand. "We nearly lost him the other night."

"Yeah, and you told me to get the son of a bitch." Danny said standing before his father.

"I also said there shouldn't be reason for anybody to question the validity." Frank answered as he looked at his son and turning to Erin. "Yet I really didn't want it that way either."

"What made you change your mind?" Erin asked looking at her father.

"Jamie did." Frank told them. He got up from the couch and walked over to Erin's desk grabbing a photo off of there. "I have been wrestling with the calls by everyone to award Jamie for his actions, dealing with almost losing him. Yet when I talked Father McNally and Jamie, they reminded me of something."

"What's that dad?" Danny asked as he looked at his father studying a picture.

"He's not a boy anymore, but a great officer who is more than capable." Frank replied handing over the picture of Jamie with the family at his academy graduation. "He reminded me of that yesterday."

"Doesn't matter who they are, where they come from, or how much money they make. If they live in this city they deserve the same professionalism as everyone else." Danny said getting a nod from Frank. He wiped a tear from his eye and handed the picture back. "I'll see if Jeffery Madison can spare a few minutes."

Frank nodded as Danny left the office and he looked at Erin. "What about you?"

"I know he's capable dad, but to me he's still my little brother." Erin said wiping a tear as she took the picture from Frank. Sidney wasn't in this one, but the immediate family was. "I guess Alex was right, the line is very fine between justice and revenge."

"It only takes one to cause lawlessness to break out, but it takes a proud few to restore it." Frank told Erin putting his arm around her.

"Jamie?" Erin asked with a chuckle as she leaned her head on her father's shoulders.

"Day he passed the bar." Frank answered with a smile which caused Erin to smile.

=================I appreciate the reviews. Please Keep them coming.=======================


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Garrett and Ghormley walked on into the office as Frank was finishing signing something and handing it to Baker who remained behind the desk. Garrett stopped right behind the chairs. "Frank you wanted to see us?"

"Yes I did. In regards to the questions in the media about Jamie and being awarded. I have made a decision. Baker please pass that to them." Frank asked Baker who walked around who handed to them.

Both Garrett and Ghormley looked over the paper. "The New York Police Department has today confirmed that Officer Jamieson Reagan will be award the Medal of Valor for his actions in the saving…"

"This needs some polish but it will work for the most part." Garrett said taking a pen out of his pocket when he heard a cough from Baker.

"What changed your mind boss?" Ghormley asked as he looked at the paper again.

"Let's just say I had to be reminded what this was all about." Frank replied to the question as he looked at Garrett and Ghormley. He then handed Ghormley another piece of paper. "Bring him in please at his earliest convenience please?"

"Lieutenant Hanson? Why Frank?" Garrett asked after looking at the request form. He then looked at Frank. "I thought the suspension stands."

"It does, and Sid keep it quiet." Frank told Sid who acknowledged the order. Frank then turned to Baker. "Baker please contact the mayor's office and arrange a meeting at the mayor's earliest convenience please?"

"Yes sir." Baker replied. She walked out from behind the desk and left the office.

"Frank?" Garrett now asked curiously.

"Going back to the mountain this time." Frank told them as he handed one more piece of paper over to Garrett who shared with Ghormley. They both looked shocked. "It's a pilot program as of now, and all volunteer."

Garrett and Ghormley nodded as they took the papers and walked as Frank went about his daily task.

 **Madison Property Insurance**

 **Cortlandt St. and Broadway**

"Detectives. Jeffery Madison CEO of Madison Property Insurance." Jeffery Madison said getting up from behind his desk and shook the hands of Danny and Baez. He then turned to the man in a thousand dollar 3 piece suit sitting next to the desk. "This is William Harrison. Our company attorney."

"Detectives." Mr. Harrison said standing up and shaking his hands. He then sat down with a legal pad and a pen at the ready. "I want to let you know that I advised my client not to take this meeting without me present."

"That's fine sir, all we have are a few questions." Danny said taking a seat that was offered by Mr. Madison. He pulled out his notes and looked at them. "Mr. Madison you heard about the robbery team that was hitting different businesses across the city?"

"Yes I have and I heard one of the officers wounded was your brother?" Mr. Madison asked getting a nod and a yes from Danny. "Please pass along my prayers for a speedy recovery."

"Thank you sir I will. During the course of our investigation, it came to our attention that all the properties hit were insured by your company." Danny stated as he pulled out records and passed them over.

"Detective Mr. Madison's company insures thousands of locations, you can't be serious that he remembers them all?" Mr. Harrison stated.

"No we understand that, but it's far too much of a coincidence that they are all insured by his company?" Baez replied to the statement as she looked at Mr. Madison. "Now we don't suspect Mr. Madison is involved, but is there someone that may have a grudge against your company?"

"I'm pretty sure we do, but if it went to court or we settled Mr. Harrison would get those records for you." Mr. Madison replied with a head nods towards his lawyer. "Otherwise it is all confidential for financial and litigation purposes."

"How about anyone fired or let go? Someone with a grudge against you or the company?" Danny asked looking at both of the men.

"Detective any personnel decision would be handled by HR but also would be confidential for litigation purposes." Mr. Harrison stated looking at Danny.

"Do you mind if you look at sketch and see if you recognize it as somebody you know?" Baez asked getting a nod from both men. She passed it over.

"Oh god, it's Daniel Sampson. He was one our of top agents as well as adjusters." Mr. Madison exclaimed as he studied the sketch closely. "A little rough but that's a pretty good representation."

"Jeffery." Mr. Harrison warned."

"I'm sorry William but if this is the man that they are looking for, then I'm telling them." Mr. Madison replied as he handed back the sketch over. "My grandfather build this company on trust with his clients and I continued this to this day."

"This Mr. Sampson, what was he let go for?" Danny asked now leaning forward sensing a break in the case.

"Daniel was a great agent slash adjuster. Worked from the ground up and got his license even degree in risk management. But four years ago we fired him and had him charged for taking kickbacks and writing up properties for greater than they should have been worth." Mr. Madison told Danny and Baez. He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on the desk and looked at the both of them. "He took this money from contractors, construction companies and so on to raise the value of the properties. Once he was charged he cut a deal with the prosecutor and got I think 16 months in minimum security. Blamed us and holds a grudge. Even had him arrested for trespassing one time."

"Do you know where he lives now?" Baez asked making notes on her pad.

"Last we heard he was living in 1 bedroom apartment somewhere on the east side." Mr. Harrison replied as he made his own notes. He looked at Danny and Baez. "He was also working at this paper shredding company that is recommended by the city for inmate hiring."

"Okay, if you think of anything else please feel free to call us." Danny told the duo who stood and shook hands, along with Baez. They left a moment later. "We need to get back to the squad."

"Yeah and check on this Daniel Sampson." Baez also told her partner.

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie felt a familiar pair of lips on his as he awoke from a midmorning nap. He opened his eyes and saw Eddie leaning over his bed, with her wide, bright smile that made his heart jump. "Hey morning."

"Morning Reagan." Eddie said with a small chuckle. She intertwined her hand with his. She looked at him with sad eyes. "You know that you promise me dinner Sunday?"

"Kind of hard for me to go Eddie." Jamie said with a smile. He had more energy and his color was back to normal but still pain was an issue as well. But Eddie made all that fall away. "What's really on your mind Eddie?"

"I'm worried about what your family may think of me when they find out about my dad." Eddie answered by lowering her head.

"Hey." Jamie replied to her and used his free hand to pick her up by the chin. "Just be honest like you have been with me, and you'll be fine. That's all they want. We aren't perfect either, as you will find out."

"Oh I know. Henry told me a story or two about you." She told him, and she laughed when his eyes went wide. "I will have to be careful where I place things around you, never knowing what you may put in your mouth."

"Oh pops I'm going to kill him." Jamie said laughing as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Oh, don't be a baby." Eddie replied with happier eyes now and her smile again.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Reagan, we got a match on the sketch and name given to us by Jeffery Madison." Baez called as Danny brought over his coffee to the desk. She passed over the printout to Danny. "Daniel Sampson lives in the building on Cherry St. at the corner of Rutgers St. Works at Standard Shredding. They have a contract with the city to hire former inmates for work release."

"Let me guess during time of the robberies Daniel was off every time, and no one has seen him since the shooting." Danny said in a sarcastic tone, as he got a nod from Baez. "What about the rest of his merry crew?"

"Worked at the company too, but different shifts, or positions, so I asked how you would find out about someone's past." Baez told her partner and handed over the file to Danny. "Everyone one of them had the same PO."

"What did their PO say?" Danny asked now hearing this news. He leaned forward in his chair. "Wait don't tell me, he had the files out, and got called out to handle an issue or copy something?"

"You got it." Baez remarked with smile on her face as she looked across at her partner. "So where would Daniel go if you are on the run when your crew shoots a cop?"

"Well he has no family, no ex-wives." Danny stated as he looked at the file. He then typed something into his computer and the searched took about a millisecond. He looked at it for a minute. "So he would go somewhere he would feel comfortable and hide out without being overly noticed right?

"Right." Baez remarked with a curious look on her face.

"You go to the one place that you know and to someone that would not rat you out no matter what." Danny continued on the line of thought he was on. He looked at Baez. "Who would you go to?"

Baez thought about it for a moment. "My best friend since childhood."

Danny spun around the computer and tapped the name. "Steven Mercer. Lives in the East Village near the alphabets."

"Trendy growing neighborhood. What does the friend do?" Baez asked.

"Owns a bar." Danny said with a smile. He got up and grabbed his stuff and started walking towards the exit. "What do you say partner? I could use a drink."

"Me too. Let's go get your sister and make a threesome." Baez remarked with a smile on her face as well as she followed Danny.

 **District Attorney's Office**

 **Manhattan, New York.**

"Alex." Erin called out from behind her desk as she looked over some reports from other cases. She heard the footsteps of Alex coming into the office. "How did it go with Michael on the Gomez case?"

"He has a grasp of everything, and they selected a jury. Opening testimony tomorrow." Alex replied standing there with his hands in front of him.

"Good, and I want to apologize for my behavior the other day." Erin said looking up from the report. She got up and walked over to Alex. "You were trying to me to understand and I wasn't listening. I'm sorry."

"Erin, it's understandable, it was family." Alex said with a smile. "I'm glad you and your family remembered that. But thank you for apologizing."

Erin nodded her head and Alex left the office, as Danny was walking in. "Hey Erin, I have a lead, and just submitted a warrant. You want to ride along."

"You found the guy? Erin asked with surprise look on her face.

"Probably, best friend stuck through our guy's troubles, so we are hitting up his bar." Danny said to his sister who was grabbing her coat. "ESU will meet us there."

"This is Erin Reagan, I'm checking on the warrant submitted by Detective Reagan." Erin said into her phone. She listened to the reply. "Ask Judge Niemen to put a rush on it for me, and I'll buy his favorite bottle of brandy. Thank you." She hung up her phone and placed it back in her purse.

"Judge Niemen?" Danny asked as they arrived at the elevator. He pushed the button.

"Likes the expensive stuff, but it will be ready for us by the time we arrive downstairs." Erin told her brother who just put his hands and shook his head.

=======================One more chapter with family dinner, and then the epilogue. You wont disappointed. keep the reviews coming, I do appreicate it from everyone getting the feedback. ============================================


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Baker quietly knocked on the door before letting herself in. "Sir, Lieutenant Hanson is here sir."

"Thank you Baker, send him in please." Frank told her. He waited for the door to close before looking at Garrett, who stood near the desk. "Garrett, there's no reason for you to be here."

"I think I have to be here." Garrett replied as he walked around behind the desk. "If there is a chance this can be in the press."

"I'm just the police commissioner talking to an officer in regards to a command discipline." Frank said to DCPI. He looked at him and smiled. "Go start drafting a press release for after I see the mayor."

"I would like to know what the mayor would say." Garrett said giving up the battle to stay during the meeting. He walked towards the conference room.

"Me too." Frank replied as Baker opened the door to the office. Lieutenant Hanson 1st Platoon 12th Precinct stepped in, and saluted. "At ease Lieutenant and take a seat."

"Thank you sir." Lieutenant Hanson said sitting down in a seat across from the commissioner and placed his hat on his thigh.

"Lieutenant Hanson as commissioner, I am allowed to review, amend or even vacate a command discipline if I find there was just cause." Frank told the Lieutenant. He noticed the Lieutenant was nervous. "Relax son, and just recap me the event."

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Hanson replied. He then went over what happen between him and Janko the night Jamie was shot. He then explained why he only went amount he did. "I figured with the emotions that were going on sir, five days seemed like a good amount of time. Considering."

"Worst kept secret in the precinct Lieutenant?" Frank asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir, but they never acted on it. You could tell the attraction was there though." Lieutenant Hanson replied to the statement with his own smile. He then looked at the commissioner. "Sir are you thinking of reducing the suspension?"

"No the suspension stands. However I was thinking of something else." Frank told the Lieutenant. He saw the confused look on the young man's face. He got up and walked around with the Lieutenant shortly following. "Despite the emotions, Officer Janko did violate orders and disrespected you, and normally that would be a 14 day rip. However I was thinking she could make up that time by spending some time out of the precinct and away from you and her fellow officers."

"I don't understand sir." Lieutenant Hanson stated with a more confused look on his face.

"I am meeting with mayor after I meet with you, and we are launching a month-long pilot program to study the feasibility of permanently placing officers inside the city's hospitals." Frank told the young man. Frank saw the news hit the young man. "My assistant is informing all precinct commanders now. It's a volunteer program for all tours and two officers per tour per precinct. Officer Janko will be volunteered for this program for first week of the program at St. Victors."

"I understand sir." Lieutenant Hanson said with a smile on his face realizing what it meant. "I know she will be professional at all times sir."

"I'm sure she will." Frank replied with his own smile and walked over and shook the Lieutenants hands. "Thank you son."

"Thank your sir." Lieutenant Hanson answered.

 **Far-Away Bar and Grill**

 **East Village New York**

Danny, Baez, and Erin, along with the ESU and local precinct cars assembled in a parking lot near the bar owned by the suspect's friend. The team gathered around Danny as they waited for the briefing to begin.

"Alright people listen up. This is our suspect, Daniel Sampson. 6ft about 250 pounds, bald." Danny said passing out printouts of the information that appeared in the crime database. "Don't take any chances, he and his crew wounded two cops, before he ran."

Baez also passed out photos of the friend. "We have one civilian there as well. Steven Mercer, the suspect's best friend. But he is harboring a fugitive so take him into custody."

"Erin stay back here with the precinct cars till we give the all clear." Danny told his sister who nodded. "Alright people let's move."

The assembled team moved the short distance to the bar and spilt up. Half taking the front, while other half taking the backside and forming perimeter. Danny nodded and the ESU team leader hit the door with a room entry device. "NYPD, Daniel Sampson we have warrant."

"Whoa, guys this is my bar." Steven Mercer said as he came in as soon as he heard the noise. He was immediately cuffed. "I didn't do anything."

"How about harboring a fugtive that wounded two officers?" Danny said in a loud demeanor.

"Daniel did that. If I knew that, I would have called you guys. I have a family, so I wouldn't do anything to screw that up." Steven told the group as the ESU commander gave the thumbs down. "He told me his apartment was broken into, so I let him crash here the past couple nights, while my wife and kids were out of town."

"Where is he Steven?" Baez asked.

"He said he had to get some things from a storage locker before leaving town." Steven told Danny and Baez.

While Steven was being interrogated, Erin notice Daniel Sampson walking up the street just a couple blocks from the bar. She pulled out her phone and called Danny. "Danny he's coming up the block."

Danny motioned to Baez and a couple ESU members to follow him outside. Danny turned towards Erin and saw Daniel Sampson coming towards him. Daniel also spotted him and started running dropping the backpack he was carrying. Danny started running after him as Baez ran towards the car. "Daniel Sampson, NYPD stop."

Yet Daniel didn't stop and started running towards Tompkins Square Park. Danny remained right behind, but for a big guy Daniel was a pretty fast runner. Danny saw Daniel hop a fence into the park but lose his footing as he landed. This allowed Danny to make up some ground as he continued to give chase. Daniel ran towards the center of the park when he saw Baez who went up with the car to block the East Exit, so he turned to run north where he had to slow because a group of school kids where in the park. Danny made up the distance, and took Daniel down with a flying tackle. Danny rolled Daniel over and pointed the gun at him.

"I give up, I give up." Daniel said panting. He had his hands up trying to cover his face. "I didn't mean for the shooting to happen, but it was like on instinct. I didn't mean for those cops to get hurt honest."

"How would you like it if I shot you in the abdomen and nearly have you bleed out huh?" Danny yelled at Daniel keeping his gun pointed. He felt his partner's presence coming up behind him. Danny holstered his weapon, turned Daniel over and cuffed him. "But you're lucky my brother reminded me and my dad what the job is really about."

Baez patted Danny on the back and took over for him as her partner went to make a phone call.

 **New York City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Commissioner please come in." Mayor Poole said from behind his desk as the aid closed the door behind Frank. He wheeled over and shook his hand. "I just heard Frank, congratulations."

"Thank you Mr. Mayor, it was a team effort to bring this case to a close." Frank answered with a smile on his face. The mayor pushed back the meeting due to a long city planning meeting so Frank got the news before he left for the mayor's office.

"Sit down Frank please." Mayor Poole told his police commissioner. He wheeled back to his desk. "So what brings you here besides that news commissioner?"

"First of all Mr. Mayor, I wanted to give you this press release that will be going out today to the media." Frank responded by handing over the polished version of the press release of Jamie being award for his actions. He waited for the mayor to finish reading it. "Ceremony will take place Monday sir, Sgt. Renzulli will accept the medal on Jamie's behalf and I would like you there if you wouldn't mind Mr. Mayor."

"I would be honored Frank." Mayor Poole replied with some pride in his voice. He made a note on a calendar for his sectary to clear some time. He knew of the atmosphere, but a young citizen was saved and his rescuer would be honored. That is something worth celebrating. "What's the second thing Frank?"

"This press release which will be going out tomorrow, will be calling for a pilot program to take two officers from every tour from every precinct and put them in the hospitals to study the feasibility of doing so." Frank said handing over the press release to Mayor Poole who studied it for a moment. "The program will last 30 days sir, and it will strain resources, but with your help maybe we can find a way to fund it if the feasibility proves to be there."

"I would glad to help you with that Frank." Mayor Poole told him as he wheeled over and shook Frank's hand again. "What changed your mind if you don't mind me asking?"

"Two men who reminded me again what the job is really about." Frank replied with a smile.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan New York**

Eddie made her way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. She woke early to be at the hospital when Jamie work up before his scan. Now with him getting the scan, she had a chance to eat. Danny called them yesterday to inform Jamie that the last of the robbery crew was arrested and now waiting prosecution. Media was calling Jamie trying to get a quote on his feeling about being awarded the Medal of Valor for his actions, and he didn't feel like answering them. She couldn't blame him for feeling that way. Eddie made her breakfast selection and walked out into the cafeteria to sit down and eat when two familiar faces and voices called out to her.

"Eddie over here." Linda and Erin called out and waved to her. She smiled and walked on over. She gave a hug to both ladies.

"Morning. Is Jamie getting his scan today?" Erin asked as she sipped her coffee and picked at the muffin she regretted getting because she ate over at Linda's.

"Yep, should be getting it now, so I figured I would eat." Eddie said with a smile as she dove into her eggs. She looked up at Erin and saw the look. "Erin what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?" Erin asked taken aback by the question.

"She's a little down because Dr. Parker hasn't called." Linda said with a small smile over her coffee cup. She ignored Erin's looks.

"How do you know that I gave him my card?" Erin demanded.

"My friend Susy saw you two talking and saw you give him your card." Linda said with a wider smile this time. She looked at Erin. "Oh relax, Dr. Parker spends his days off volunteering at a Vet clinic."

"How do you know that?" Eddie asked looking over at Linda as she washed down her eggs with orange juice.

"Because it made the hospital newsletter." Linda replied while looking at Eddie with a wide smile and then turned to Erin. "Call him and leave a message. His office phone here gets forward to his cell."

"That's a little forward." Erin replied with a laugh as her phone went off. It was a text message. She looked at it and smiled. "Speaking of which. Care for dinner and drinks at Costello's tomorrow at 7? Dr. Parker."

"You going to do it?" Eddie asked pushing her tray back. She saw Erin type a reply with a smile. "I think she is."

"I think so too." Linda added with her own smile. She looked down at Eddie. "When you coming to Sunday dinner?"

"I was supposed to be there this Sunday, but I don't want to be there without Jamie." Eddie stated as she drank her juice. Linda and Erin shared a look.

The next couple days passed quietly. Jamie's scan showed no bleeding or embolism, nor did the wounds so signs of infection. So his doctor moved him from ICU to a regular room. Sunday afternoon saw him watching the Mets playing the Dodgers from LA when Eddie walked in. She was dressed up.

"What are you dressed up for?" Jamie asked as his nurse came in.

"Dinner with you." Eddie replied with a smile.

Jamie smiled as well. "I can't go home and dinner here is blah. No offense Mary."

"None taken." Nurse Mary smiled as she attached the IV to the bed stand and unlocked the brakes from the bed.

"Where we going?" Jamie asked as Eddie walked besides him holding his hand.

"I told you dinner." Eddie replied as they reached the elevator and he was pushed on. The ride down took a minute, but as Nurse Mary pushed Jamie into the cafeteria there was a surprise.

"Surprise." The Reagan family said to Jamie. It was reminsenct of when Henry was in the hospital. Jack, Sean and Nicky all ran up and gave their uncle a hug.

"I'll be back down in hour. Take it easy on the heavy food." Nurse Mary told them with a smile on her face.

"You and your girl couldn't be at Sunday dinner kid, so we brought it to you." Danny told Jamie. The pushed together tables had pork roast, veggies, rolls, salad with dressings spread out on the table.

"Who would like to say grace?" Frank asked.

"I'll do it." Jamie called out. He waited as everyone bowed their heads. "Blessed oh lord for these thy gifts, for which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our lord, and bless this family, this hospital staff and Dr. Parker, and my platoon members from the 12th, and Eddie for bring me through this. Amen."

Eddie wiped her eyes and gave Jamie a quick kiss on the lips. As well as every other member of the Reagan family wiped their eyes as well. Jamie and Eddie were served first. Jamie receiving a smaller portion to see how he could handle it.

"Eddie, I see that you also have been recommended for commendation along with everyone else?" Danny said as he passed the butter down towards his kids.

"Yeah, but the main one is for Jamie." Eddie replied as she dug into the food. She smiled as the food was a great as Jamie promised. "You were right Reagan about the food."

"Told you." Jamie said with a smile on his face as he cautiously ate his food.

"Yep definitely made for each other." Linda commented on that with a smile which Eddie returned. "We all know how they met, how is it took them almost 2 years to determine this?"

"Have you met him/her?" Jamie and Eddie said pointing to each other which got the family laughing a bit.

"Erin how did your date go the other night?" Eddie said moving off the subject of her and Jamie for the moment.

"Really sis a date, maybe with Jamie's surgeon." Danny said with sly smile towards Erin who shot a look at Eddie.

"No kidding, that's why you were out till 10 mom." Nicky said looking at her mom with a huge smile on her face.

"I thought we were supposed to get to know Eddie?" Erin replied with a smile on her face.

"I want to hear about this date before we get to those two." Linda answered drinking her water.

Dinner past with light banter about Jamie and Eddie's partnership up to the point now, and Erin explaining how the date went well. As Jamie was able to keep the food down, one serving was enough for him, and Eddie called the nurse to bring him back up to his floor. Everyone said their goodbyes for the evening as Jamie was being wheeled towards the elevator.

"Eddie you got second?" Frank called out to Eddie as she was following Jamie. She walked over. "I am sure you heard about the pilot program we have going."

"Yes sir." Eddie replied out of instinct which she kicked herself for, but Frank just laughed.

"It's ok, old habits. Did your Sergeant and Lieutenant talk to you about what you would be doing?" Frank asked. She was informed by Sgt. Renzulli on Friday that she had been assigned the first week of the program. "No problems or complaints?"

"None sir, we're square." Eddie replied with smile on her face. Frank nodded and raised up and gave a kiss on the cheek. "Night Frank."

"Night Eddie." Frank answered as he watched Eddie catch up to Jamie. He saw Danny come up to next to him. "I think she'll fit in well."

"So do I dad." Danny said with a smile on his face.

==================Thank you everyone for the reviews. Epilogue is coming up next and there will be more stories in this series.===========================================================


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Our last presentation is a special one to my family and me. Sgt Renzulli will you approach please." Frank said in the press briefing room at One Police Plaza. He looked out across the room before reading the commendation. He noticed his family various members of 12th precinct, media and the mayor and his staff.

"On the 25th of June, while attempting to help apprehend a crew of robbers that has been robbing various business across the city, Officer Jamieson Reagan and his partner along with other units came under fire from the robbers. During this gun battle, Officer Reagan noticed a young child wonder out into the middle of the street between the officers and robbers. Ignoring his own safety, Officer Reagan broke from the safety of the cover of his patrol unit and run out to grab the child. Ignoring wounds received while running for the child, Officer Reagan scooped the child into his arms and used the back part of his vest as a shield to protect the child. Officer Reagan saved the life of the child and was severely wounded in the process. Officer Reagan showed devotion to duty by putting others first above his own personal safety, and kept up the highest traditions of the New York Police Department."

There was a very loud applause that continued as Frank handed the medal to Sgt. Renzulli as he accepted the medal for Jamie. Frank shook Sgt. Renzulli's hand and waited for the applause to die down before continuing his press conference. "A thank you goes to Sgt. Renzulli for accepting the award on Officer Reagan's behalf. Now before I answer your questions; one thing of note is that the Hospital Patrol Program has started today, and tomorrow we will have a briefing on we have learned on the first day. Questions?"

There was a cacophony of shouts for Frank. He looked out across the room. "Shelia?"

"Commissioner, as a parent how do you feel about your son being awarded this medal for his actions?" The female reporter asked.

"Shelia, as commissioner and a parent, it is extremely awarding to present these awards, and it is no different when my children are awarded it as well." Frank responded to the question. There were more shouts for the commissioner. "John?"

"Commissioner, Officer Janko received a five day suspension for disrespecting her superior, and ignoring his orders, but other officers who have done that in the past have received a much longer suspension." The male reporter stated, and he shifted as he took a real quick to look at his notes. "Is this a shift in policy or was there a reason for the reduced suspension?"

"Well John, as you know I don't comment on discipline issued within the department. Yet I will tell you this is not a shift in policy. However the superior office in question felt that Officer Janko acted more out of emotion towards concern for her partner and not in blatant disrespect." Frank answered the question hopefully the best he could without giving away Jamie and Eddie's relationship. More shouts for him. "Jennifer?"

"Commissioner, what is the reason that Officer Janko is not here today?" The reporter asked.

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Officer Janko is currently on tour right now with the Hospital Patrol Program, and no relief could be made available for her to attend the ceremony." Frank said on the TV coming into the hospital room. The mute symbol came on the TV.

"Jamie I was watching that." Eddie said laughing while she ate her cheeseburger from the table that she borrowed from the empty room next door.

"Hey I promised you I would watch the award presentation." Jamie replied laughing himself while he ate the meal provided for him by the hospital. He eyed Eddie's cheeseburger. "You couldn't get me one of those."

"I asked you this morning, and you said no because you wanted to see what the hospital lunch was." Eddie replied with her beautiful smile. She broke off a small piece of her cheeseburger and handed it to her boyfriend. "There you go."

"Geez thanks. I thought it would be something recognizable." Jamie replied with smile as he threw into his mouth. He looked at his lunch. "I think was supposed to be Salisbury steak."

"I'll sneak you something after I get off tour." Eddie told him with another smile that made Jamie's world light up. She checked the clock and compared it to her watch. "Which I have to get back too."

"Don't work too hard." Jamie smirked at her.

Eddie smiled wide at him again. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss. She then reached for her shoulder mike. "Central, 12-David Juliet off 10-63."

Central acknowledge as Eddie walked out of the room to return to work.

===================Thank you for everyone that followed the stories and the reviews. There is another one in this universe in the pipeline. Just working on a title for it. Feel free to review and share. Thank you.==========


	10. Reminder

The first part of the new story is up. Title is Blue Bloods: Life without Risk.


End file.
